us ¿soulmates?
by alicexxshun
Summary: mathematically the chances that you meet your soulmate are very low, but the chances of that are zero do not hate to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_thanks to Roxas-XIII dedicated_

Shun (view)

I was running late and then get insurance that Julie was going to torture me with his "it is rude to be late shun, and others also remember that we have seen of Billy so." I suddenly felt a gentle touch and a splash vile as I turn and saw a girl fell into the lake cannot be ...

Girl: help not said very scared s swimming

Shun: I already said very bad mood

GIRL: grace With difficulty he said the look was soaked try not to look but it was impossible

Shun: Shun Kazami call me

Girl: my name is Alice gehabich

Shun: Well I have to go Alice

Alice: thanks for saving is an idiot pushed me

Shun: Alice since I was the fool who pushed you, "I said looking at his reaction was expected to apologize etc. But rather than that she seemed upset

Alice: he said was you look very angry

Shun: because nothing will save your life, "I said starting to bother me

Alice: it had not been in danger if I'd thrown into the lake first

Shun: your fault do not stand on the shores of the lakes, "I said very annoying

Alice: Ha! despite everything and I blame you're an idiot.

Shun: I left to discuss here but I have to go it was a nasty DISLIKES know I said grabbing a bow Paraquad be angry

Alice: it was the most DESGRADABLE shun and Harrowing Dislike of having met you in a night as beautiful as this that irritation Having A cone was said as he inched closer to me until that point, "said

- You know not notice your ugly golden eyes, look that's not mistletoe, "he said pointing to a branch that was right above us, then kiss me but he never admitted this was MY FIRST KISS and I stole a girl who hate?

Separated from me and I is still in shock, he ran and was caught after a taxi, and watch the clock was 8:00 or not I have 20 minutes to get me the girl is going to pay very expensive and I thought as went jogging

It's my second fanfic in english please reviews

BYE


	2. 2 can play as they say!

_thanks to Roxas-XIII dedicated_

Get running the restaurant while thinking about this girl I "KISS"

When I entered I saw Julie and Billy scorching to give a little jealous, besides the fact that they are  
>a fool because Billy would be jealous<p>

-Hi shunya - julie said while pulling me enzyme

Hi all I said relieved me of enzyme

Shun Hey, you get very, very early, they said something angry

I came across a girl and I said something distracted me nervous

One girl, only now we are 3 great fools who do not have a girlfriend, "said ace appearing  
>suddenly<p>

She is not my girlfriend, "I said something red

Sounds like that 3, Billy said

Sorry 2-ace said fun

Wonder who dan-

You and I said something annoying ace

I think not just you, because Danny and girlfriend got the girl called runo car  
>julie said mischievously bus giving a nudge to give<p>

Dan girlfriend or cool, indeed shun as it is called your "girlfriend" - ACE CUTTING SAID

She is not my girlfriend said startled shun

I bet if he said a little angry ace

Non-shun said

Yes, "said ace

Non-shun said

Yes, "said ace

Non-shun said

No, "said ace

Si-shun said

Ace said triumphantly win Ja

She is not my girlfriend and the fact that you kissed me none of your business, and also that kiss me  
>shun to taste, "he said after covering the mouth of what he had said<p>

Expected and said they kissed startled

Forget I said as I sat and watched me all face: 0

The time passed very pleasant until

Danny looks at your girlfriend screaming runo julie said

I turned and I was shocked by the alleged girlfriend was given this "girl"

I could not believe this total mind and red until his eyes fell on me and I stayed  
>was perfectly still looking at me and continued to look<p>

You are the idiot who shot me to the lake, "said angry

Ja, and you the girl with no manners, "I always most angry

That perhaps did not teach you a lady not treated well, "he said superiorita attitude would

Sorry but I see ladies here just you and you are not a "lady" if you can say so-  
>told ya mad<p>

Hahaha-river and forced it something fake but perfect laughter bet you do not stop thinking  
>the kiss I gave you said it very funny<p>

A "kiss" you call that kiss kiss I think your best one stone, "I said angry

Look I have no time for your stupid kid, "said burning rage

He was so funny the night until I came across Miss you go ... I was interrupted

For lips sweet yet simple fiery rose reciprocated that cross my hands  
>about her waist and her hands tangle in my neck<p>

I felt like I was walking away from my eyes opened and she was very red, how could I let myself go  
>for that kiss?<p>

And now you say that you do not like that kiss, "he said as he left

The room and left me changed environment and wanting more but you will get or already has  
>get 2 can play this game my dear<p>

Wait while I was chasing and arm take-your name

My name is Alice gehabich sorrowfully said something and your self

My name is Shun Kazami, "I

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

I was reading the list of my students when ... the list can not be said the  
>Alice gehabich name<p>

This was to go away but give me a chance to avenge

Or revenge 2 can play can play Alice 2


	3. revege

Roxas-XIII thanks to dedicated  
>SHUN Viewpoint<p>

I was running please do not miss it would face when he saw that girl I'm your  
>teacher<p>

Will give you a heart attack while I went to school

Alice ounto view

I started running it was obvious that he had no runo to wake me as the girl  
>was traumatized with dan or so I said<p>

Back Flas

Hey be more careful runo told by the guy who pulled a chair aviation

Sorry replied the young is that I did not want to sit with me julie

And I care ami said more angry runo

They call me I am rude and you wonder kuso give something red because it was very nice runo

My name runo misaki car to and the rest were softened bus

End of back flas

Arrive at the classroom the teacher was already there, runo julie and myrrh were seated and made me  
>signs that she was dead ...<p>

Miss said the teacher was very angry my blood run cold to recognize that VOS

I turned and there was that perfect guy that aviation mocked so many times this time would be  
>differently was to take his revenge and Hera just me had been very haughty with him ...<p>

That - I so arrogant as ever

Are you punished, "said something angry about my attitude

And because if you only get 3 minutes later, "I said a little more scared but I knew disguise

- Ja but the blame is now being punished all week

- What? "I said a little more frightened

Now complains again that seems like a month, "said amused by that fact and to sit  
>revenge<p>

A month-scream scared

Now cries are punished EVERYTHING is half what you think, beyond that will be my assistant, "said  
>almost taunting by my expression of shock ...<p>

"While I said angrily shun went through my side and whispered in his ear without anyone  
>aware of this fact-ja two can play this game does not think Alice ...<p>

The day passed very quickly and I stayed at school for the simple fact of being  
>punished<p>

So happy because I asked shun-

By the fact that I'm carefully planning your revenge and avenge me 2 kisses  
>the first thing that happens now with the second said, looking very funny ...<p>

SHUN POV

Alice Xx ha you'll see your 2 revenge will be more fun and more delicious thought as to  
>Alice observe xX<p> 


	4. revege 2

Mind about a week ago that Mr. "perfect" and I met but in spite of  
>we are all friends these relationships are complicated but finally I understood the complicated<br>relationship between my friends and Mr. "Perfect"

Dan, Shun, ace, Baron, Billy are teachers they are friends with julie ... julie is friends with  
>runo, mine, and mirra ... dan and runo met thanks to<p>

_**Flash back**_

Dan did not want to sit next to Julie in the car saw a school bus since then  
>vacuum, in which sat a friend of Julie, thought it was his best way out ... so<br>met ...

_**End of flashback**_

Well I got that at least one pair ... follow that with another ace and mirra

He knew something strange

_**Flash back**_

We were at the restaurant since that was the day I knew my dear "friend" Shun ...

I was too busy fighting to realize that my friends were doing

Dan and Runo were talking animatedly

But myrrh was a boy named ace he was the professor of mathematics

It looked like a lively conversation without saying that seemed to be flirting ...

**_End of flashback_**

A second couple who already knew that we stand for the third ...

Something me out of my thoughts, remembering where I was I was in staff room  
>waiting for the Professor of Chemistry, WHY I AM PUNISHED AS "courtesy of Mr.<br>perfect, "I am now his assistant

- Come on, 'said Mr Perfect looking me straight in the eye

-If I said being in a trance

The road to SILENT room chemistry was

Upon arrival at the chemical room sat as far forward as possible ...

Shun was settling the tie

-Ha! Mr. Perfect is not known to accommodate the tie as I said softly but all  
>turned to me and then Shun approached me because he put his face within inches of<br>mine

-And you know accommodate a tie, Miss Gehabich-rays that could do if I had  
>challenged must now accept<p>

-If I know and what you do best - challenging him told

-Tks said as she left and continued with the lesson ...

All the class never took his eyes off me, I'm sure everyone noticed ...

Wow Alice chemistry professor with the look ate you ... 'she said joined runo and looks at sound  
>mischievously<p>

...

Advanced to the math teacher-ace-

-Good students, you are going to do work in pairs only appeared in it will  
>one else in pairs as man, woman<p>

-Well, I'll take you guys said some-

'No guys I will select the students said ace not know why but my intuition  
>Myrrh is said to be alone, did not heed the pairs until I heard<p>

-Runo and Keith, Alice and Klaus, julie and jake - oh great ... I played with Klaus, the good for  
>math ...<p>

As well, I'm sorry but clay is left alone myrrh-ja di ... on target

...

In Castilian kind of teacher-dan-

- Very good young days, I brought a small gift, a beautiful individual project said ...  
>Finally it frightens us all<p>

- Is to write to the person but hate and more love that you ask them these two  
>people all over her and her life ... then compare them and tell me they hate or love the -<br>I already had a great candidate for that question ... guess who it is ...

...

Teachers' Lounge

Shun-hey, I heard what Alice and tie well combed let you no! They said almost laughing  
>(The term "well combed let you" means you won in an oral discussion)<p>

- Ha ha, good Shun challenged the girl started to like ..., so I put it to Klaus  
>mathematical work and take out a good note, and you can spend with that pretty boy<br>ace time ... he said with emphasis on time and long to annoy Shun

-YOU did what? Said Shun-QUE very upset to put Shun said Alice, who almost  
>screaming ...<p>

-Old quiet and work well only not that you do not like Alice said sting  
>mind<p>

...

Teachers' Lounge in the afternoon

Hey ace told me that you and Klaus just going to do a fair job ... he was jealous-ja

-If he is the best salon in this area and is also very good, I could not stand it  
>laughing at the gesture of Shun<p>

-Seriously said, getting in behind me whispered to me - believe me "this is a matter of  
>chemistry, "he said to my neck<p>

"Mr. Perfect found my weak spot"

-I seriously thought I would share SEUDTORAMENTE ALICE said ...

O great now had absolute power over me, and those lips those delicious lips that I  
>I had tried it before seriously wanted to try again and almost unconsciously ... I<br>aceruque to try ... the kiss did not last long as we feel that the door opened ...

And ... false alarm was the wind that moved the knob ...

-Ha! It seems we have a desperate here as I stalked him ever said more - I love 


End file.
